It is sometimes desirable, or even required, to configure computing terminals differently for different users and/or in different contexts. For example, in a multi-user computing environment, networked-connected terminals may be accessed and used by many different users. A user may login to a terminal using a user name and password or other credentials. In a typical multi-user computing environment, each user may be presented with a managed desktop upon login. The managed desktop may have a default configuration or a customized (or partially customized) configuration according to a profile associated with the user's account. For example, the profile may specify that the user requires access to certain applications, directories, files and/or other objects that other users may not be authorized to access. The managed desktop maintains security by controlling the software and hardware configurations of the terminal, as well as its connection settings.
A multi-user terminal is typically assigned a set of core applications that is available to all users who login to that particular terminal. Users with appropriate credentials may be permitted to access and/or install additional applications. To conserve local memory on the terminal, most applications (in some cases, even the core applications assigned to the terminal) may be configured to run from a network server. Alternatively, some applications may be installed or at least temporarily installed on the terminal, while many of the libraries and other files associated with those locally-installed applications are hosted by the network server.
Therefore, upon initiation of each new user session (e.g., when a user logs in to the terminal), a multi-user terminal is typically configured or reconfigured to provide the user with access to network-hosted applications and other applicable resources. For example, shortcuts located in the “Start” menu or on the desktop of the terminal and related registry-based settings may be configured to redirect to or interact with network-hosted application, files and other resources, as applicable. In some cases, shared folders that store local copies of applications can be configured for automatic caching so that application files are cached at the workstation on first use. When the user session is terminated, the terminal may be returned to its default configuration, meaning that any applications, files, data or other objects that may have been installed, cached or otherwise stored on the terminal during the user session are removed.
Similarly, there are often reasons for varying the configurations of personal computing terminals, including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, e-readers and other computing devices. Any such device may be configured to provide different access and/or usage privileges based on login credentials and/or other conditions. For example, depending on the identity and privileges of the owner and/or intended user of a computing terminal, certain software applications, data files and other resources may be pre-installed on a personal computing terminal or installed upon start-up. In some cases, certain software applications, data files and other resources may be added to or removed from the computing terminal when the user's privileges change or when a different user logs-in.
Due to the size, complexity and robustness of modern applications, ad hoc configuration of computing terminals has become a time-consuming process. Users often experience relatively significant wait times while their user sessions are initiated and their terminals are configured according to their user profiles. This can be annoying to the user and also taxing on network resources. Therefore, what is needed is a more efficient way to manage the configuration of computing terminals, while still providing necessary security on a per-user basis.